Hair cosmetics such as a rinse, conditioner, treatment etc. are used for improving the feel of hair after shampooing. These hair cosmetics are used mainly in the form of a gelled emulsion after incorporation of a quaternary ammonium salt as a main component to improve the feel of hair and further incorporation of a higher alcohol such as cetanol or an oil to improve efficacy feeling. However, these hair cosmetics cannot be said to give smooth feel and moist feel to hair, and are known to be insufficient in reducing irritation to hair, scalp or skin.
It was found in recent years that a specific amideamine compound or its acid salt can confer smooth feel and softness on hair, and hair cosmetics compounded with the amideamine compound or its acid salt have been proposed (JP-A 5-271035, JP-A 9-71515, JP-A 2000-53537, Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2000-501430, JP-A 2001-342116, Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-500173, and JP-A 2003-183136). The amideamine compound or its salt is also known to provide hair cosmetics which are highly safe and show a mild action on skin etc. (JP-A 11-79947, FRAGRANSE JOURNAL, 24(12), 106-111 (1996)). As the specific amideamine, stearic acid dimethyl aminopropyl amide is widely known. WO-A 2004-030646 discloses a hair conditioner comprising 3 kinds of silicone, an amideamine, an acid, an aliphatic compound and an aqueous medium.